


Cupid missed

by theteapartyvip



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteapartyvip/pseuds/theteapartyvip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five year old Phil Coulson finds a stray cupids arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid missed

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd  
> My first fic in a long time.  
> My friends and I decided to sit down for ten minutes with the prompt "Cupid Missed"  
> This is what happened.

Phil Coulson had always had an obsession with arrows. He found one on his fifth birthday with a love heart on it and for some reason had kept it, hiding it from his brothers and never showing it to anyone.

On his eighteenth birthday as he was packing for college, he found his eye drawn to something in the back of his wardrobe. A pink arrow with attached to a love heart? He laughed at the irony; he'd never even come close to having a relationship. Maybe college would be different. He stored the arrow away, feeling that one day he might need it. 

Phil Coulson had his gun trained on the dangerous criminal known as Hawkeye. Phil had never seen anyone look so defeated. His eyes filled with remorse as he stared solemnly down the barrel of Phil's gun. Phil lifted his gun away   
"One chance" He murmured as he gestured for the man to follow him. Phil swore his heart didn't lurch at the glimmer of hope that sparked in the mans eye.

"I prefer a bow sir." Phil's eyes moved to the man standing in front of the desk. He looked thoroughly unperturbed for someone who had just had a performance review with Nick Fury.  
"A bow?" Coulson cocked an eyebrow at the purple clad sniper.  
"My weapon of choice sir" Barton clarified, Phil could see in his eyes that it was hard for Clint to ask for anything, and felt slightly pleased that Barton felt comfortable enough to ask him.  
"I'll see what I can do." the hint of a smile that Phil was given for even trying may have slightly pushed him to succeed in securing a bow, but you'd never get him to admit that.

"Sir, I Have the shot."  
"Sir, target is in position, I have a clear shot."  
"Sir, the target is down."  
"Sir, Wanna get dinner?”  
Phil reddened slightly as his idea of dinner with Clint flashed through his mind; he glanced around at the other agents in the room, expecting to see 3 extremely obnoxious smirks, but was greeted with none.  
Hawkeye's lack of decorum over the comms had become somewhat par for the course these days but this was a bit too much, especially with Phil's crush escalating at an alarming rate.  
"Hawkeye, please maintain mission protocols."  
"Private line sir, just you and me."  
Coulson smiled. 

Six months later a nervous Phil brought Clint Barton home for thanksgiving. Mrs. Coulson being the highly efficient mother of shield's most efficient agent somehow managed to force Phil to stay overnight.  
Clint of course, swaggered in and won everyone over, he would later make Phil promise not to mention to Natasha that he had sat watching My little Pony with Phil’s three year old niece, especially not the fact that he seemed to know every word. They were finally allowed to leave the family and Coulson showed Clint up to his room and despite Clint’s kinky promises of sex in Phil's parents house, both simply fell asleep wrapped around each other.  
Coulson woke up in the morning to the sound of rustling, he blinked sleepily as a sleep ruffled Clint came into focus.   
He walked up behind him and snuggled into his back, as he looked into the box that Clint had pulled out of the wardrobe. Sudden embarrassment flooded over him as he realized Clint was about to pick up the arrow that he had stupidly held onto all these years.  
"What's this?" Clint asked as he picked it up. Suddenly it disappeared into a golden pink light, which showered over both of them.  
"Well it WAS a cupids arrow. But I guess I have my own cupid now."  
"and I have my own arrows."   
Phil laughed at the terrible joke and pulled Clint to the bed.


End file.
